kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Hasuki Komai
|nickname = |gender = Female |birthdate =October 9 |bloodtype = |age = 16-17 (Main Story) 25 (Wedding time-skip) |height = 154 cm (5'1") |weight = |status = Alive |relatives = Kougi Komai (Younger Brother) |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Graduated) |group = Black Doggy House |occupation = Student (Former) Prefect (Former) Actress |manga = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japvoice = Ayane Sakura |engvoice = }} |Komai Hasuki}} is the close childhood friend of Inuzuka and a member of the Black Doggy House. Appearance She is a teenage girl of average height, with black hair tied into a ponytail and possesses a well-endowed figure. As stated by many members of the Black Doggy House, she is very attractive and many are jealous of her closeness to Inuzuka. She occasionally wears glasses to show a serious side to her, especially with mid-terms. Personality She is shown to be a very kind, yet hyperactive person and is known for having fun. She tends to refer to herself in the third-person, though the reason for this is unknown. Despite this, Hasuki is very intelligent and when tutoring her classmates, she adopts a more serious attitude and uses a masculine speech for her speeches to put her classmates in line. She has deep romantic feelings for her classmate and childhood friend Inuzuka but was hurt after knowing his relationship with Persia, though she kept his forbidden relationship as a secret from their peers. She shows that she still loves him and has made herself strong enough to wait for him, should things not work out with Persia. Before she met Inuzuka, she was an introverted child with good grades. Because of her introverted attitude, she had no friend as she was bad at socializing. When she noticed Inuzuka having difficulties for a test, she wanted to help him. When Inuzuka started to think that she is a genius, he wanted her to help him study. After he got a note of 90%, he thanked her and wanted them to be friends. Because of those words, Hasuki started to change and began getting friends. Relationships Romio Inuzuka ~ Main article: Romio Inuzuka ~ Inuzuka was the first friend she ever made in the academy. Ever since then, she made more friends in the process within the Black Dogs. Later, she falls in love with him but doesn't have the courage to confess until high school. She then regrets everyday for not doing it when she found out that he's dating with Persia, but the two agree to stay friends forever. Hasuki is one of the first students to side with Romio and Juliet after their relationship was discovered in front of the entire school. During which time, she admits how she envied the couple for their goal to have both Westians and Touwans finally see eye to eye with one another. She eventually realizes she spent so much of her time trying to get Romio's attention, and never thought about her own aspirations for the future. Once Ragdoll inspires her to become an actress, Romio was immediately behind her on her decision. He believes it to be a great idea after she finally began to think about ambitions for herself rather than others constantly. Juliet Persia ~ Main article: Juliet Persia ~ Hasuki originally hates Persia since she believes her to be Inuzuka's rival and a White Cat. She then hates her more with jealousy when she finds out about her relationship with Inuzuka. With that, the two of them have become rivals for most of the year. They always argue and usually compete in matches if it has something to do with Inuzuka. However, if Inuzuka is in trouble, the two of them work together for his safety. As an example, both of them worked together to make Inuzuka regaining his memories after he had an incident that caused him to develop amnesia. After becoming Prefects, the two get along better though Hasuki is amused by Romio and Juliet being teased. During their trip to the West, Juliet and Hasuki have come on better terms, and are shown to see each other as friends. Hasuki also stands up for Juliet after her father threatens to take her away from the boarding school due to the ongoing incidents at the school. As a result, it causes negativity between both Touwans and Westians. Even with Hasuki's jealousy towards Romio's and Juliet's relationship, she remains happy for the couple, as she is seen as a guest during their wedding years later. Kougi Komai ~ Main article: Kougi Komai ~ Hasuki loves her little brother but gets angry if he is causing trouble for Inuzuka. She hasn't noticed that his little is a siscon. Ragdoll Persia ~ Main article: Ragdoll Persia ~ Ragdoll was the first person Hasuki made a friend with at the West. She first encounters her by bumping into her when a strange man was attempting to harass Hasuki, but Ragdoll intervened and made the man leave. Hasuki enjoys every moment with Ragdoll afterward, and she is the reason Hasuki found the West enjoyable in many ways, including gourmet, souvenirs, sightseeing, and performances. Much to her surprise, Hasuki eventually finds out that Ragdoll is one of the most famous actresses in the West. Hasuki admits that Ragdoll made her heart skip a beat while witnessing her performance during a play for the Phantom of the Opera. She was later shocked to hear that she is Juliet's mother, before realizing that it made sense with the resemblance. Because of her moving performance, Ragdoll is the reason that Hasuki found a new aspiration for herself, which is to become an actress. Hasuki and Ragdoll remain good friends years later, as Ragdoll places her and herself on a few TV commercial ads to help Hasuki start up her acting career. Chartreux Westia ~ Main article: Chartreux Westia ~ Very few interactions are shown between Char and Hasuki, but both of them were aware of one another's knowledge of Romio's and Juliet's relationship prior to the rest of the school's discovery. Their most notable appearance together is when both of them simultaneously decided to side with Romio and Juliet after their relationship was discovered in front of the entire school. They both admitted their doubts and jealousy throughout the year about their relationship but agreed on their moral views and preference towards a world where Westians and Touwans could get along. They are also shown to be on good terms with one another during occasions such as the Onsen incident on the West trip, as well as the wedding of Romio and Juliet years later. Shizuka Shishi and Nia Pomera ~ Main article: Shizuka Shishi & Nia Pomera ~ They are Hasuki's female friends from Black Dogs. They spent time together, like singing, teaching, and coaching. The two of them also try to help Hasuki to get closer to Inuzuka. Trivia * According to Maru, her crush on Inuzuka was obvious to the whole class. ** It was also seen that even members of the White Cats House were aware. * Her first name, Hasuki, comes from Husky, a dog breed. * She's the second person who knows about both Inuzuka and Persia's relationship. * She commonly refers to people using "bro". Category:Black Doggy House Category:Female Category:Prefect Category:Touwa